Sesshomaru goes to the doctor
by 246Nakuro
Summary: Sesshomaru starts to have some questions about his life, that basically summs it up.


_**Sesshomaru goes to the doctor. **_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

Sesshomaru walks into doctors' waiting room but does close the door. The lady behind desk asks him to close the door.

Sesshomaru: Fine I'll close the freaking door.

Sesshomaru closes the door turns toward the lady.

Sesshomaru: Happy now? Name's Sesshomaru.

Lady writes it down as Sesshomaru sits down in the chair. Lady starts talking trying to make friendly conversation.

Sesshomaru: Yeah I don't want to hear your whole life story lady!

Soft misic from jukebox plays, little girl walks out of one of the ten Doctors' office. She walks ofver to jukebox.

Girl: OOOOh what's this?

"Best Of Both Worlds" Hannah Montana starts to play. Little girl's mom grabs her arm and walks out. Sesshomaru walks over to jukebox.

Sesshomaru: How do you work this thing?

"30 Minutes" T.a.T.u. starts playing.

Sesshomaru: Ok... I think I figured out how to work it. Hmmm...

"7 Things" Hannah Montana starts playing.

Sesshomaru: Um... Hmmm... What's the world I'm looking for?... Oh... Oh yeah! NO!

"Because You Loved Me" Clay Aiken starts playing.

Sesshomaru: (In tune with music) Bla - Bla - Bla - Bla - Bla. Moving on!

"Breakout" Hannah Montana starts playing.

Sesshomaru: Uh... NO!

"Fly On The Wall Hannah Montana starts playing.

Sesshomaru: Turn it off! Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!!!!

"Full Circle" Hannah Montana starts to play.

Sesshomaru: Ahhh this is HELL!

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Hannah Montana starts to play.

Sesshomaru: No!!!!

"I Miss You" Hannah Montana starts to play.

Sesshomaru: NO, NO, NO, AND OH YEAH NO!!!!

"See You Again [Rock Mafia Remix]" Hannah Montana starts to play.

Sesshomaru: Die you stupid thing!!!!

"The Driveway" Hannah Montana starts to play.

Sesshomaru: Ah... DIE... YOU... STUPID... THING!!!!

"Carramell Dansen" starts to play.

Sesshomaru: What?! My foot's tapping! Why is my foot taping?!!

Sesshomaru dances to the song even though he has only one arm. Jukebox breaks.

Sesshomaru: Did it break? It broke!!!! BOOYEAH!!!! Maybe i should read.

Sesshomaru looks at the magazines and throws them over his back when he has looked at them.

Sesshomaru: No!

Sesshomaru looks at another magazine.

Sesshomaru: Ugh! Definitely not!

Sesshomaru picks up magazine with girl with almost no clothes on.

Sesshomaru: What in the world?! What's wrong with this lady?!

Lady behind counter asks if Sesshomaru means her.

Sesshomaru: No not you! Why would I want to talk to a human anyway? (Mumbling to self) Stupid humans! But the doctor is a human and Rin the girl that's always following me around is a human, so I guess I can't hate all humans. No! No! No! No! Ugh! I wouldn't read that even if my life depended on it! Man! They don't have ANYTHING on how to kill your half – demon brother. (Sighs) Guess I have to resort to reading this. Hey there's a quiz here, for women only. Well they don't have anything for men so I guess, (Sighs) ok 1st question. Do you hate your brother? A) Yes B) No or C) I don't have a brother. (Sighs) I'm not even on the 2nd question yet and I already hate it! A I will kill my brother, just you watch I will!

Sesshomaru goes though quiz, saying questions out loud.

Sesshomaru: Ok done! My result is on page… 50. Course it is and I'm on what page 3? I hate my life!

Sesshomaru flips to page 50 and looks at result.

Sesshomaru: Ok my result is… I'm a party girl? I DON'T PARTY! Who came up with this stupid test in the first place?

Lady says doctor is ready to see Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Huh? Yeah I'm coming.

Sesshomaru walks into the doctors' office. Doctor walks in.

Sesshomaru: Ok I have a couple of questions. 1st is it normal to have a green alien type person… well I'm not sure what he is but that's beside the point, is it normal to have a green alien type person with a staff, that looks more like a stick, with two heads shoot fire out of the heads' mouth?

Doctor tells Sesshomaru the answer.

Sesshomaru: Ok next question. Is it normal to have a girl the age of 4 or 5 follow you around all the time?

Doctor tells him the answer.

Sesshomaru: I could have gone my whole life without knowing that! And last question is it normal to have a tail after you've transformed into a human? Because that doesn't seem normal to me, and dang it I lost it again. Hold on.

Sesshomaru tries to grab his tail but he can't.

Sesshomaru: It seems my tail is eluding me but I will catch it. Hey! There's an idea! Come to papa! There problem solved!

Doctor tells Sesshomaru the answer.

Sesshomaru: You mean it IS normal?

Doctor says yes.

Sesshomaru walks out of the doctors' office and out the door without any emotion. Jukebox starts to play "Wake Up America" Hannah Montana. Sesshomaru glares at it, the jukebox stops playing. Sesshomaru smiles and starts to walk away. Jukebox starts playing "Wake Up America" Hannah Montana again.

Sesshomaru: Oh I give up!!!!

Sesshomaru walks off stage, then walks back on stage.

Sesshomaru: Apperently i was (does air quotes on this word) acting, whatever that is. Though I'm a little unsure what this is? (Does air quotes). And I can't even do it right beccause I've only got one arm. Am I supossed to do it on both side like this (does air quotes on both sides) or what? Anyway I have to clean up so if you'll excuse me. Man this is hard with only one arm. Chair hits jukebox and "Wake Up America" Hannah Montana starts playing again. Sesshomaru drops chair.

Sesshomaru: (Screams) I HATE MY LIFE!!!!

Sesshomaru stomps off stage.

The end.


End file.
